


Heroína Trágica

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sua vida só poderia terminar em tragédia.





	Heroína Trágica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tragic Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532904) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #143 - tragedy (tragédia).

Sua vida só poderia terminar em tragédia, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito disso. Como nas histórias antigas, ela era tocada pela morte, ela a seguiria, matando todos a seu redor até que não restasse quem levar se não ela. Mesmo antes de saber o que precisava ser feito, sabia que não deixaria aquela batalha vida. A cada vez que Leliana mencionava seu futuro juntas, era só outro lembrete do que não podia ter. Mas não podia roubar o futuro de Leliana, então escondeu a verdade dela. Esperando que a vida de Leliana não terminasse em tragédia também.


End file.
